When viewing a list of one or more videos it would be helpful to be able to identify each video by seeing a thumbnail of a representative frame grab of the video. One or more representative frames grab(s) could be associated with a video, but such is not always the case. Even where one or more frame grab(s) are associated with a video, it is not always the case that the associated frame grabs contain content that will allow a user to identify the video from the frame grab. For example, the frame grab(s) may be from a moment when the video is uneventful (a black screen, blank text, credits, etc).